


【玹容 Jaeyong】机器人李泰容使用指南 Chain

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名。1万字左右，yellow多慎点-“我是TY9571，您订购的仿生机器人。”郑在玹这才注意到男孩薄薄的耳垂上还卡着对雕花的银质耳钉。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	【玹容 Jaeyong】机器人李泰容使用指南 Chain

人物形象来自NCT127 2020年台历。  
-

“主人，您回来了。”

下班回家时郑在玹看见一个少年坐在家门口的石阶上，双手抱着腿缩成一团，睁着双大大的黑色眼睛，看起来清纯又无辜。  
男孩顶着葡萄紫的卷短发，腿上套着长筒米色毛袜，露出膝盖和一小段白皙的大腿。很瘦，腿上仅裹着薄薄一层肌肉，仿佛一把就能掐断。

现下已是深秋，傍晚的石阶沾着潮气，坐在上面应该又冷又难受，郑在玹皱了皱眉头。  
男孩站起来，仔细理了理自己上衣的褶皱。他里面穿着蓝白竖纹衬衫，外头罩了件枣红色针织毛衣。男孩抬头看着郑在玹笑了，笑容嵌在精致的脸上格外耀眼：“我是TY9571，您订购的仿生机器人。”

郑在玹这才注意到男孩薄薄的耳垂上还卡着对雕花的银质耳钉。

一周前郑在玹决定买一个家政仿生机器人。  
每日下班回家身体实在疲惫，常常懒得再做饭收拾。何况独居久了，有人陪着偶尔聊聊天也不错。  
不过全新仿生人价格过于高昂，受捉襟见肘的薪水限制，他只能打开二手商品网浏览便宜点的残次品。

编号TY9571的商品引起了他的注意，外表当然是一部分原因，郑在玹买东西喜欢挑选能带来视觉享受的物品。照片上的仿生人长得很好看，脸部线条感很强，五官立体，身高虽不高，比例倒是不错。  
这样的外形对应低廉的价格使人困惑。他点开简介，只显示TY9571之前有过一任主人，在郑在玹筛选的“家政”条件下写着“精通做饭/打扫/收纳等多项家务”。没有过多的介绍，二手交易网站不会提供给买家太详细的信息，对于为什么成为残次品的部分说明得很模糊。

“不影响日常使用”，资料上是这么写的。

“你有名字吗？我是说，不是编号，比如......类似人类的名字？”  
郑在玹洗完澡出来，看着一进门就主动到厨房灶台前乖巧料理起来的仿生人，犹豫了下问道。  
“主人希望我有人类的名字吗？” 仿生人歪了歪头，似乎有点疑惑，手上依然熟练地翻炒着，“主人希望我作为您的同类存在吗？” 黑眸睁得大大的，看起来天真无邪。  
郑在玹显然没想到仿生人会这么问他，对方的智能化超出他的预期，白皙的脸浮上一层薄薄的红晕。这似乎是个拥有自我意识的仿生人。

看到郑在玹窘迫的样子，仿生人笑了，带着丝调皮：“我的制造者为了纪念他早逝的儿子制造了我，我拥有和他儿子相同的外表，也继承了一样的名字。李泰容，主人。如果您需要我人类的名字。”  
“李泰容.......泰容。” 郑在玹轻轻在嘴里嚼着这三个字。

“是，主人。” 李泰容眨了眨眼，回头专注于对付锅中的食材。  
他往里面撒了把盐，再倒了几滴香油。

“你可以叫我在玹。"  
‘主人’这两个字让郑在玹感到微妙的不舒服，他不喜欢这种好像凌驾于别人头上的感觉，听上去有明显尊卑的阶级分派，即使对方是个仿生人。  
李泰容没有立刻回答，他低着头颠了颠锅，展示出精湛的厨艺，然后把完成的食物装到旁边的盘子里，细心地用吸油纸将盘沿多余的酱汁擦干净。

“先生。” 李泰容抬起头笑着看郑在玹，眼睛像两颗乌溜溜的水晶葡萄，语气微微的强硬。  
接着他像是想到了什么，笑容似乎僵了僵，“不过当然，您可以对我下命令。我会服从您的命令的，这是写在我主程序里的指令，服从主人的命令。”  
这样的仿生人似乎带着点脆弱，郑在玹情绪感知丰富，轻易察觉到了李泰容的抵抗。他无奈笑笑，扶了扶架在鼻梁上的金丝框眼镜，“按你喜欢的叫法就好，想怎么叫我就怎么叫我吧。”  
李泰容似乎愣了愣，眼里闪过莫名的情绪，然后又挂上那副天真的笑容，“是，先生。可以开饭了~”

“你可以吃东西吗？”  
郑在玹忍不住开口问道。对面的仿生人单手托腮，眼神放空地盯着一桌饭菜。  
李泰容似乎从沉思中惊醒，抬眼看向郑在玹：“我可以，先生。食物在我身体里可以进行类生物体的代谢循环，为我的电池提供能量。”  
就像个真正的人类。郑在玹为仿生机器人技术的发展惊叹。

“那你.....需要充电吗？”  
郑在玹刚问完就差点咬到自己的舌头，他觉得自己实在问了个蠢问题。为了掩饰尴尬他立刻往嘴里塞了一口汤。  
药参鸡汤，清爽鲜美，夹杂些许红枣的甜味，李泰容的厨艺让他很惊喜。  
李泰容又笑了，他似乎很喜欢笑，“食物和阳光都能给我提供能量。不过如果您指的充电是说将合金插头插进我身体那一种的话，是的，我可以。” 说着他稍微侧过身，将上衣往下拽了拽露出后颈下的肌肤，然后按了按拧了下，把一小块皮肤掀了起来，露出两个小小的黑色插孔。

李泰容的外形实在过于接近人类，加上细微的面部表情变化、精妙的语言处理器、没有一丝生硬感的声音处理系统，相处过程中郑在玹常常忘记对方是仿生机器人这个事实。  
直到现在看见被掀起的那小块皮，在一片细腻肌肤中格外突兀的黑色插孔，郑在玹才深刻意识到李泰容是个仿生人。

“不过我的电池续航能力很好，采用了纳米石墨烯技术，容量很大。而且我一旦进入休眠状态，行为上来说类似人类的睡眠，也会延长电池的续航，通常不需要通过这种方式充电。事实上，我还从来没这么充电过。” 李泰容笑着又把那块皮安了回去。  
皮肤不知是用什么材质做的，一接触迅速融为一体，毫无痕迹，完全看不出刚刚被那样粗暴掀起过，一片光滑。

“先生今晚想要什么服务？”  
郑在玹正躺着看书，从卫生间换完衣服出来的李泰容走到床边，套着郑在玹给他的白色衬衫，因为尺码不匹配松松垮垮地挂在身上，长度刚好遮住胯部。下面则什么都没穿，露出两条光溜溜的细直长腿。  
郑在玹愣住：“......我以为你是家政机器人。”

李泰容歪着头笑，大眼睛睁得天真：“我是喜欢做家务的性爱仿生人。”

没等郑在玹回答，李泰容就翻身上床，熟练地拉下郑在玹的裤头，张嘴含了进去。  
郑在玹再也没办法接着看书，李泰容的口腔柔软而温暖，滑腻的舌头有技巧地舔舐着。  
不仅于此。李泰容有意无意地把臀部高高抬起，白衬衫因重力滑向肩胛，露出线条优美的腰身与圆润晶莹的臀部。  
一段时间没有性生活了，郑在玹不禁咽了咽口水润滑干涩的喉头。

等到他的性器几乎完全肿胀挺立，李泰容吐了出来，轻轻在顶端吻了一下，然后转身高高翘起自己的腰臀，露出艳粉的菊蕾。  
“先生可以直接进来，我的后面弹性很好，不需要扩张。” 仿生人抵在床上歪着头看他，表情单纯得仿佛不谙世事的孩童，湿润的黑色眼睛几乎让郑在玹产生自己在犯罪的愧疚。  
“泰容后面好饿，请先生喂饱我。” 仿生人像是嫌火烧得不够，又添了一把柴。

他是知道的。李泰容是知道的。郑在玹分明读到了这一点。

李泰容知道自己多么诱人，也知道自己在诱惑着他，享受着他性欲被挑起的狼狈模样。  
但李泰容依然是这样，依然顶着一副单纯的表情，圆圆的眼珠清澈见底，该死的天真。

郑在玹选择扶着仿生人的腰深深撞了进去。

仿生人的甬道湿润紧致，像是制造者采集了最精密的数据制作的。李泰容后穴的温度也颇高，甚至会自动分泌些许润滑的液体。  
“啊.....嗯....” 美丽的仿生人抵着床紧紧闭着眼，嘴里高低呻吟着。郑在玹发现李泰容像人类一样有性快感，随着他的顶弄仿生人前端的性器也颤抖地竖了起来。这也让郑在玹变得更加兴奋，毕竟插弄一个巨型飞机杯心理满足上肯定比不过会给出反应的“真人”。

“啊....嗯.....唔.....” 随着摩擦的加快，仿生人开始浅浅哭叫起来，眼睛半睁着迷离地看着郑在玹，眼角开始溢出泪水。  
李泰容是故意的，郑在玹明白。  
但是李泰容成功了，郑在玹毫无抵抗力，心甘情愿被对方在预料外的性事里牵着走。  
他把李泰容翻过来，没有拔出的性器在翻转过程中引起仿生人的惊呼。

郑在玹低头吻了上去，吻上那两瓣湿红的唇瓣。

李泰容在性事中第一次出现了反抗，用手推拒着郑在玹。  
郑在玹把他的手按在身体两旁，抬起头深深注视仿生人的双眼。  
纯黑色的眼睛其实很稀少，仿生人的虹膜却真的呈黑曜石般的墨色，直径比一般亚洲人要大得多。巩膜部分又雪白，现在闪动着水光，几乎要把郑在玹吸进去般。

李泰容愣住，停止挣扎，怔怔地与郑在玹对视着。  
都说眼睛是心灵的窗户，支配着情感的交流，不过他们有什么情感可以交流呢？仿生人会像人类一样有心脏吗？郑在玹思考着这两个问题，上升的情欲似乎蒸坏了他的脑子，于是他选择把自己交还给自然听从身体。

郑在玹低下头吻上仿生人的眼睛，李泰容颤抖着合上双眼任他亲吻，仿生人的眼皮意外的柔软。  
轻啄了几下眼睛部分后，郑在玹向下找寻着李泰容的嘴唇，这次仿生人甚至主动张开嘴让他的舌头轻松钻了进去。  
仿生人的口腔也湿润甜美，连舌头上的颗粒感都是那么真实。

郑在玹觉得自己找回主动权了。

仿生人其实会害羞。

在李泰容哭叫着用双腿缠紧他的背喷射出来时，郑在玹一边继续一下下操开抽搐的甬道，一边意识到这一点。这种认知似乎助长了他的快感，让他情不自禁再次吻住仿生人，在对方破碎的哀泣声中抵住仿生人后穴深处射了出来。

“睡觉吗？你说过休眠模式能减少电量的消耗。” 郑在玹擦擦床头柜上的眼镜，看向清洗好坐在床沿的仿生人，对方的身体设计的过瘦了，背上的蝴蝶骨像要飞起来般。  
仿生人转过头笑着看向他，郑在玹发现自己开始讨厌这种笑容了，单纯，天真，但是令人讨厌。

“我可以，虽然我不需要，但是如果先生希望的话我可以睡觉。先生现在就睡吗？还是.....想再来一次？我喜欢被您操。” 李泰容眼里依然一派纯真，舌头却不老实地伸出来暗示地舔了舔下唇。

又来了，郑在玹有点头痛。  
他走过去，揉了揉李泰容的一头紫毛，仿生人的头发也很柔软，“我希望你做你想做的觉得舒服的事。”

李泰容低着头不知道在想什么，直到郑在玹关灯躺上床了都没有动作。  
“我想被您操。被您操就让我觉得很舒服。” 仿生人低低的声音传来。  
郑在玹无奈地一撇嘴角，拉上被子合上眼，“你不睡我先睡了，明早还要上班。”

又是一阵沉默，然后郑在玹身边的床往下陷了陷，仿生人躺到了他身边。  
郑在玹闭着眼勾起嘴角。

“做我想做的事.......如果我想做的是离开呢？如果我既不想做家政机器人也不想做性爱仿生人呢？” 略带嘲讽的声音响起。  
“如果这是你希望的，我会支持你。需要我帮助的话，就告诉我。” 郑在玹睁开眼看向天花板，平静答道，他越来越深意识到自己购买的仿生人的特殊。不过这种预期外的独特他还蛮喜欢。  
身体左侧沉默了会儿，“您花钱买了我。”  
“你已经还了。”  
仿生人低声笑起来， “我才知道原来操我一顿这么值钱。”  
“不是，” 郑在玹笑笑，“你在和我对话的时候就已经还了，我们对视的时候你也还了。比起帮忙做家务的家政机器人，你已经给了我更有价值的东西。”  
“我不懂。”  
“你会懂的。”

“先生购买我的时候有想过晚上会和我这样躺着吗。” 仿生人意外的话多。  
“没有。” 郑在玹打了个哈欠，“就像我也没想到购买的其实是个喜欢做家务的性爱仿生人。” 郑在玹笑起来。  
仿生人没说话。  
“先生做什么工作？” 仿生人转移话题。郑在玹并不戳穿，他又打了个哈欠，浓浓的困意开始包裹住他，“油画修复师。”  
“油画修复师？有趣吗？” “有趣，但也繁琐枯燥。不过有意义，修复的不仅是画。”“还有什么？”  
“还有...........” 均匀的鼾声突兀地响起，郑在玹不自觉睡着了。  
仿生人转过头，定定地注视了郑在玹一会儿，然后也闭上眼。

“先生您起来了，早上好。早餐很快就做好了。”  
郑在玹醒来时身边的床铺空落落的，等他洗漱完走进餐厅，一抹轻盈的紫色就跳进他眼里，紧跟着是两瓣光裸的臀。  
李泰容一丝不挂地系着墨绿色围裙翻动锅里的松饼。

“你、你怎么没穿衣服？”  
李泰容用铲子把金黄的松饼盛到盘子里，转身歪着头调皮地笑道：“我以为您会喜欢。难道先生您不喜欢吗？”

他喜欢。他该死地喜欢。郑在玹有点崩溃，又无可奈何。  
仿生人的眼神那样纯洁，看起来对方就像是天真单纯的孩童，而自己才是起了不该有淫邪念头的罪人。

但郑在玹明白自己才是被牵着鼻子走的那个。

“吃早饭吧先生，松饼要趁热才好吃。” 仿生人顶着灿烂的笑容，把松饼放到了开放厨房外的餐桌上，浇上枫糖浆，再往一旁的杯子里倒上咖啡。  
郑在玹知道李泰容又赢了。而且李泰容很享受这样的胜利。  
但感受到仿生人的愉悦心情，郑在玹也跟着高兴起来。

“唔---” 郑在玹刚叉了一口松饼，还来不及赞美它的香甜松软，下身就被蹲下来的仿生人含住了。李泰容温柔地含住他的性器，并不是挑动情欲的方式，只是轻柔地含着，浅浅吞吐。  
然而郑在玹吃不下去了，他把仿生人一把捞起来，“坐上来。” 他听到自己的声音。  
李泰容脸上闪动着猫般的狡黠笑容，然后乖巧地跨坐到了郑在玹腿上，一寸寸把他的性器吞吃进了自己屁股。

那条墨绿色围裙一直都挂在仿生人身上没有解下。

“松饼要凉了。” 李泰容咬着嘴笑道，乌溜溜的眼睛像映在水里的星星。  
郑在玹定定看了他会儿，然后往嘴里塞了一口松饼，按下仿生人的头，“那就一起吃吧。”  
散发着肉桂与黄油香的松饼碎屑在两人唇齿间蹿跳，仿生人因郑在玹的顶弄模糊呜咽着。

郑在玹的镜片被两人嘴里喷出来的热气弄得雾蒙蒙的。

“嗯...呃....” 李泰容带着哭腔咬住了郑在玹肩头，再次被插得先一步射了出来。  
郑在玹放缓了耸动的速度，掰过仿生人的脸侧头吻了上去，“喜欢吗？” 轮到他问这个问题了。

仿生人的回答是把头埋进郑在玹颈窝，湿润的嘴唇轻蹭着他的皮肤，轻喘着收缩后面。  
这就够了。郑在玹笑着轻轻拍了两下仿生人的臀瓣，发出清脆的啪叽声，然后温柔抚摸起对方光滑的背部，指尖沿着脊椎滑动。

“新款香的Febreze柔顺剂。” 郑在玹手里拎着纸袋，笑着把大衣挂起来。  
仿生人正用吸尘器吸着地板，套了件高领白毛衣，称得那张脸格外纯洁，闻言抬头笑着看向郑在玹，“先生您回来了。”

郑在玹之前问李泰容感恩节想要什么礼物，李泰容似乎没想到郑在玹会问这个问题，愣了好一会儿，最后抿着嘴笑着要了Febreze柔顺剂。轮到郑在玹愣了好一会儿。  
我的仿生人很可爱，他想。

桌上摆着李泰容花了一下午折腾出来的感恩节大餐，韩国人很少正式地过感恩节，不过郑在玹说因为他童年时期在美国呆了好几年，因此保留了过感恩节的习惯。  
李泰容便点点头，乖乖做了香烤火鸡、焗蘑菇和美式苹果派。虽然都是按着临时在存储器下载的食谱第一次烹饪，但成品居然出乎意料地都还不错。

“您为什么会购买我？” 仿生人拒绝了酒精，吸着纸盒子里的草莓牛奶，像幼儿园的小孩。  
“因为我想买个家政机器人帮助我做家务。上班很消耗体力。” 郑在玹喝了一口红酒，叉了块火鸡送进嘴里，最容易干柴的火鸡肉被李泰容处理得很鲜嫩，散发着黄油、洋葱与百里香的香气，还夹杂一丝水果的清香----来自塞在火鸡肚子里的柠檬与苹果块。

“不是......我的意思是......您完全可以买全新的仿生人，而不是.....我这样的二手残次品。”  
“全新的仿生人太贵了，我的薪水有限。” 郑在玹笑笑，“而且我并不认为你是残次品。老实说，我现在都不明白你为什么会是残次品。”  
李泰容抿紧嘴没有回答，喂自己吃了个苹果块。

李泰容能尝出食物的味道，而且喜欢甜食，郑在玹很早就发现了这一点。

仿生人弯起眼：“在江南区这样的小别墅可不便宜。”  
“这是我父母的。他们现在在进行浪漫的世界旅行，这套房子就先留给我了。” 郑在玹不停往嘴里塞着食物，李泰容的厨艺太好也有烦恼，他明显感到最近自己的腹肌变浅了，但餐桌上还是克制不住。

“既然薪水不高.....您为什么还要做文物修复师呢？我看过您书架上的毕业证书，您明明是金融系毕业的。”  
金色镜片后的眼睛眯起，郑在玹笑了：“大概因为有比工资更吸引我的东西吧。”  
仿生人歪着头，眼里透着疑惑。  
“画作为一种视觉艺术，有它特殊的艺术语言和感染力，这种感染力是通过视觉来传达的。通过修复，可以再现它们的原貌，重现创作者的心境和想表达的情感。同时这些画作往往对主人有特殊的意义，可以帮助别人本身不就是很幸福的事吗？” 郑在玹脸上嵌着浅浅的酒窝。  
李泰容听完后低头沉默了一会儿没说话，然后微不可见地柔柔勾起嘴角，往嘴里塞了一口火鸡。

“在美国，感恩节是属于家庭的节日，在这天人们不管多忙都会和家人团聚。” 郑在玹举起红酒杯晃了晃笑着看向李泰容，“来，我们庆祝下。”  
仿生人没有动："我只是个仿生机器人。”  
榛果色瞳仁盈着温柔的笑意融进墨黑色的，“我也只是个普通的人类。”   
“您希望我作为您的同类存在吗？” 仿生人重复了他们认识第一天问的问题。  
“我只希望你按你本身的样子，或是，你觉得舒服的、喜欢的方式生活。因为对我来说，没有任何不同。而且更重要的是，你自己的意愿。你是个有强烈自我意识的仿生人，我知道。”

纸盒和玻璃高脚杯的碰撞沉闷无声。  
但又像汹涌的海啸，夹杂着火炉里噼里啪啦的爆裂声。  
红酒与草莓牛奶似乎带着同样的甜味。

“唔.....嗯.....”   
李泰容半闭着眼高高低低呻吟着，郑在玹一下下顶开仿生人紧致的甬道，伴随着咕叽咕叽的淫糜水声。郑在玹俯下身子吻着李泰容，轻笑道：“你并不是性爱仿生人。” 肯定的语气。

黑眸中的迷离转向清明，李泰容又戴上那副天真的笑：“难道您不喜欢吗？”  
郑在玹重重顶了他两下，惹来仿生人带泣音的喘息。

“我只希望你是个爱做家务的性爱仿生人，仅此而已。”   
仿生人没头没脑冒出这句话，声线低沉，仿佛在模仿别人的语调。黑眸无神地盯着天花板，像是陷入回忆。李泰容歪过头，调皮地弯起眼看向郑在玹，“所以您不喜欢吗？”   
仿生人抓了抓因性事零乱的紫发，眼里依然带着淡笑，“那怎么办啊，我因为服务不够好已经被退货一次了，先生您也不满意吗？” 李泰容紧紧缩着后面，肠壁乖顺地吸附蠕动着。

郑在玹定定看了他一会儿，加快了抽送的速度。

“喜欢。”  
射出来时郑在玹再次吻住李泰容的嘴，低声道。  
黑眸倏地睁大，接着颤动着合上。

仿生人勾住郑在玹的脖子回应亲吻。

-

李泰容窝在郑在玹怀里，赤裸的身体像光滑的蚌类。  
他双手合在耳下枕着，黑眸在黑暗中格外莹润明亮。蚕丝蛋白纤维制作的睫毛长而卷曲，微微颤抖着。

郑在玹摘掉眼镜熟睡的样子看起来青涩得多，很可爱，带着不设防的纯真感。  
想到这李泰容忍不住轻笑起来，他的前任主人曾用这两个字夸过他，纯真。

郑在玹的皮肤很好，白皙光滑，近距离可以看到表面覆着层薄薄的细绒毛。嘴唇也是粉色的，长成适合接吻的形状。

李泰容知道吻上去的触感，柔软饱满，富有弹性。

李泰容骗了郑在玹。  
制造他的生物医学工程师并不是为了纪念自己的儿子，而是为了早逝的同性恋人。

他继承名字与外貌的对象死的很早，年轻的天才画家，刚满20就告别了人世。  
投河自溺。  
在工程师与妻子结婚当日。

工程师只有一个女儿，在国外上学，毕业后直接在当地定居，没有再回韩国。  
他被第一次启动时，等到团队的其他人都离开房间，满头银发的工程师一直轻轻摸着他的脸，手颤抖得很厉害，“太像了......太像了......泰容......泰容......我终于又见到你了......” 并不在乎李泰容回应一样不断喃喃自语。

工程师没过多久就因病过世了，李泰容还去献过花。至于他名字的由来，那个据说和他长得一模一样的年轻男孩，李泰容至今都不知道对方的坟在哪。  
也可能只是个故事吧，是否真的存在过这样一个男孩李泰容无从知晓。  
毕竟他对此全部的了解都来自于他耳朵被植入神经纤维，记忆存储芯被启动后，偶时深夜工程师独自待在实验室呆呆看着他的喃喃自语。

李泰容也没有尝试去查找过。

李泰容不会告诉郑在玹，他成为残次品的真正原因。

大概是知道自己的时日不多，主要负责制造他的工程师背着公司和团队，偷偷用了私心。  
本来应该作为最普通MP500家政类仿生人生产的他，被按照RK原型机的标准制作。  
他记忆系统的代码告诉了他这一点。

他被赋予了像人类一样进食、睡觉、排泄的功能，还有性需求、性快感这种繁衍类原始冲动。  
视觉、嗅觉、味觉、听觉、触觉，他都有。  
植入芯片的视网膜、人造耳蜗、与遍布全身的纳米级微型传感器让他拥有人类的五感。

不仅于此，与其他流水线生产的仿生机器人不同，李泰容从头发到指尖，每一寸都是精心制作的。  
他甚至还有一个3D打印的人工心脏，在他胸腔里砰砰跳动，并且会根据大脑处理器反馈的信号，随着他的情绪改变跳动频率。

就像个真正的人类。

李泰容本来应该是个完美的仿生机器人。

他可以像人类一样因共情痛苦或愉悦。  
欲望、忧伤、脆弱、厌恶、同情、憎恨、愤怒......  
他的制造者赋予了他几乎所有人类该有的情绪与感情。

然而无限趋近于人类，又不是真正的人类，这才是完美的仿生机器人。  
他既然拥有人造的身体，也应该履行被制造的使命：最好用的工具。

仿生人被创造的目的是为了服务人类。  
产生不必要的感情，影响服务人类的本意，这样的仿生人，就是残次的，没有存在的必要。

李泰容听说或看到过，一些动物经历诸如与伴侣分离或伴侣去世之类的情感创伤后，会有多样的异常表现形式。  
有些黑猩猩会绝食，有些鸟类会中邪般疯狂拔自己的羽毛，有些狗会猛舔自己的尾巴或爪子。  
而李泰容会变成人类想要的完美仿生机器人。

李泰容不会告诉郑在玹，他成为残次品的原因是他爱上过人类。

“在玹.....在玹。”   
李泰容轻轻念着这两个字。

他把嘴凑到郑在玹脸上吻了吻，然后在对方怀里找了个舒服的姿势，合上眼进入休眠模式。  
睡梦中郑在玹无意识地收紧了手，搂住李泰容的身体。

-

“每天下班回家后经常好累，真的懒得再做饭打扫了。” 郑在玹喝了口咖啡，金道英家的牙买加蓝山咖啡豆香气一流。  
“要不要试试家政仿生机器人？很好用。” 金道英笑着拿过咖啡壶帮郑在玹又添了点。  
“仿生人太贵了。”  
金道英大笑起来：“郑在玹买不起仿生人，这笑话不错。”

“我的薪水不多，你是知道的。” 郑在玹懒洋洋笑着往后倒在沙发靠垫上，“毕业后我就再没往家里拿过钱。你的那个管家仿生人呢？”  
“今晚有生意上重要的客人来做客，让他亲身去挑选晚饭用的海鲜。” 金道英挑了挑眉，笑道，“伯父伯母肯定搞不懂你放弃高薪投行工作，非要从头学起去做油画修复师的真正理由。比如，满足他们儿子的自恋。”

郑在玹眯起眼微笑着并不反驳。  
自恋？要这么说也没错。

郑在玹不会告诉别人他迷恋油画修复师这个工作的真正原因。  
像金道英这种因为太了解他，自己猜出来的是例外。

修复油画的工作繁琐又漫长，不过好在他耐心不错。  
毕竟修复坏掉的艺术品带来的快感可以瞬间压倒一切。  
在意大利佛罗伦萨旅游时他偶然到访了一家修复工坊，瞬间被这项工作深深迷住，很快决定进当地一家修复学院学习。  
那些老旧褪色，或破损斑驳的油画，在他手下经过溶剂清洗、肌理重建等一系列步骤后，重新变得娇艳迷人。

就像从死亡中复活，就像他重新赋予了它们生命。

从这样的过程中，郑在玹能体会到身为造物主般的自我满足与成就感。  
这些画，是因为自己才从损毁中变得光彩照人。

不过就算出发点是为了私欲的自我满足又如何，那些油画的确经过他的修补恢复得明艳照人。  
他也深深享受着修补的过程。  
或者说，拯救的过程。

就像上帝。

“挪，看手机。”  
郑在玹兜里的手机嘟嘟震了两下，他掏出来，是金道英发来的信息。  
他大笑起来，看向对面：“怎么，我们就面对面坐着也要用手机聊天吗。” 郑在玹滑开，是一串数字字母组合。  
“我的公司有个专门售卖二手仿生人的购物网站，一般客户是无法看到太详细的信息的，给你个特权。” 金道英笑着喝了口咖啡。  
“嗯，够义气。” 郑在玹挑高眉淡笑着点了点头。

“伯母最近又在催了吧，怎么，还没有人能收服我们身为万千少女梦中情人的郑在玹学长?" 金道英调侃道。  
郑在玹晃晃手里的杯子，盯着里头褐色的液体，勾起嘴角：“没碰到真正动心的人，就没必要因为寂寞和欲望轻易尝试。” 他抿了口咖啡，抬眼看向金道英笑了，“何况我又不是没谈过~学生时代的几次你不是都知道吗。”

电脑屏上的商品照片让移动的滑鼠停下，郑在玹惊讶地睁大眼。

两年前他收到一幅油画的修复工作，呈黑色，像是被水泡过，肌理破损得很严重。  
画布若漂到水里，就像桌布，水也吸，其他脏东西也吸。  
在无人修复的漫长时光里，它模糊了容貌，完全看不出画的什么。

经历了三四个月的细致修复过程，油画本来的模样逐渐清晰。

一个相貌精致的男孩，头发染成张扬又浪漫的紫色，甜蜜笑着倚在一个青年怀里。  
青年带着金丝框眼镜，眼里同样溢满了笑意。

与男孩拥有一模一样外表的仿生人，现在正在电脑屏上静静注视着他，比例大得惊人的平行四边形眼里镶着同样大直径的乌溜眼珠。  
身上萦绕的淡淡破碎感仿佛要冲出屏幕。  
有这种气质的仿生机器人很特别，郑在玹饶有兴致地挑起眉头。

“不影响日常使用。”   
郑在玹读着商品简介，笑了笑，在旁边的框里输入金道英给的特殊访问码。

“TY9571，第一任主人为白智勋先生，京畿地方警察厅部长。白智勋先生于2035年2月14日与金善淑小姐举行婚礼。当日TY9571尝试使用警用手枪自毁，仅打坏脉搏调节器，已替换修复。”

“有趣。”  
电脑屏前的男子嘴角勾起。

郑在玹按下购买键。

\---END---


End file.
